


America x Reader 'We Meet Again'

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), American Revolution, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Hurts So Good, I'm Sorry, Sad and Happy, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: What do you think of the sky tonight?
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, America (Hetalia)/You
Kudos: 3





	America x Reader 'We Meet Again'

_' Hey, what do you think of the sky tonight? '_  
  
Alfred always remember the first sentence you told him, It was during the American revolutionary war, the battle against America and England  
  
He never, he never really look up to see the sky that much.  
  
Not until he met you in the middle of that tragic war, at least it's tragic for you. You never know he was a country, you never know he was immortal, to you, he was just an ordinary person, ordinary people that can grow old then die.  
  
And he like that, for the first time in his life he feel, normal, like he was just a human.

* * *

  
  
_"Hey, what do you think of the sky tonight?"  
  
It was one of those rare peaceful night in the middle of the war, He look at you as you look up  
  
"Nothing special? "  
He sounds not so sure but  
  
"Not so special? Man! There's so many stars tonight! "  
Then you started pointing them one by one, He stare at you amuse, once in a while during that time, he smile_

* * *

  
  
That's when he started to glance at sky, He never saw you again after that day, after all, you're a soldier, and it's your duty to protect and reclaim your land, it's your duty to gain your country independence, America independence over British empire.  
  


* * *

_"It's you again"  
He look at you.  
  
" Wow, dude what happened to you? "  
  
"Ah this? "  
You look at your bandage arm  
  
"It's nothing "  
You smiled  
  
"What do you mean its----"  
  
" Hey, What do you think of the sky tonight? "  
You change topic  
  
" It's......cloudy  
  
I can't see the stars tonight "  
He added  
  
You smiled  
  
"Hey man. I never get to know your name"  
  
" Alfred Jones "  
  
" (Your Name) "  
You smiled at each other  
  
" You know, Woah, look at the moon Alfred "  
Moment ago the sky was cloudy, but now, the moon peaks from the cloud.  
  
" Yeah, so bright "  
Bur he wasn't looking at the moon  
  
He was looking at you_

* * *

  
  
You two were close, so close that others have thought the two of you has in a relationship of something, he doesn't know about your feeling,  
But there are many times that he end up looking at the sky, and he end up thinking of you.  
  
He was sure, He likes you .  
  
But. Time and Fate was cruel to him.

* * *

  
  
_the rain was purring hard. Gun shots can be heard, same as foot steps. Independence is near.  
  
Finally.  
  
With one last gun shot,  
  
"You used to be so strong"  
  
.....  
  
You on the other hand.  
  
"So.. This is it? "  
You clench your stomach, where blood keep coming out of your open wound.  
  
"Man I can't even confess my love"  
  
"how tragic"  
You laugh, but end up coughing blood  
  
"Man."  
You over your eyes with your arm.  
  
But then,  
  
You remove it once again  
  
You look at the sky, a few drop of rain landed on your eyes. But you couldn't careless.  
  
For the last time.  
  
*footsteps*  
  
You close your eyes  
  
*footsteps*  
  
You place your arm on your eyes  
  
*footsteps*  
  
Farewell Al--  
  
"(Yo- Your name) "  
Your body was dying, it fucking hurts, but you manage to remove your arm over your eyes  
  
"He-hey Alfred"  
You smiled  
  
Fuck, You look awful.  
  
"(Your name) !"  
He rush to your side  
  
"he-hey I'm.... I'm fine"  
You barely keep your eyes open as he hold your hand  
  
"I just need a sleep "  
You smile  
  
" No... No no no no no, dude! Not cool! Don't fall asleep"  
You can hear the crack in his voice  
  
" What's wrong with taking a nap? "  
You joke  
  
" Dude"  
You shh him  
  
With all your strength you fight yourself to keep yourself breathing  
  
**" Alfred...... One day, We'll meet again..... Okay? "**  
You smile at him.  
  
You lift your hand to cress his face  
  
"Hey Aflie.... What.... What you.. Think of the... Sky tonight... "  
You barely speak, and he barely hear it because of the pouring rain  
  
He's cries barely hear because of the pouring rain.  
  
'The sky.. '  
He look at the raining sky  
  
'The sky looks so lonely without you, the sky look so terrible, but peaceful'  
He thought as he look at your peaceful state. As if you were just sleeping. But you aren't, you're never coming back.  
  
He know he'll never think of the sky the same way it is. _

* * *

  
  
"Hey, It's been a while since I last Visited you... I guess..  
  
today is my 200 independence anniversary... And 200 anniversary for your death "  
  
" So many things happened, but that's life right?  
  
War happens I guess, We has wwI and II, oh and cold war I guess  
  
My feet brought me because of England, he keep giving me a unicorn, I don't really believe that kind of creature exist. So I decided to run away and boom "  
  
"You told me, We'll meet again. But 200 years had gone buy but I can't, You won't show up, how can I love you again?"  
  
He stay a little longer letting you about burgers, and some funny stuff about england and the other countries.  
  
_"well, see you soon dude "_  
  
Then he place (your fav flower)  
On your tombstone.  
  


* * *

  
  
America being America, he decided to go to his favorite fast-food for dinner .  
  
For some reason the fast-food seems to have alot of customer that day. So he ask if he could sit beside the window with someone.  
  
The lady accept and don't mind him, looking at the peaceful landscape in front of her,  
  
She speak  
  
_"Hey Mister, What do you think of the sky tonight? "_  
He stare at the girl beside him wide eye.  
  
**His blue orbs meet a pair of (eye color) ones**

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my very first Hetalia Fanfic. You can see my other works on my Deviantart acc


End file.
